


My heart is on fire (Leo Valdez x Reader one shot)

by sweetchick621



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchick621/pseuds/sweetchick621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and you are on the Argo II when a hydra attacks. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart is on fire (Leo Valdez x Reader one shot)

I was sitting down with my brother Percy. Yes. You heard me right. THE Percy Jackson is my brother. We are on the Argo II on our way back to Camp Half-blood after the defeat of Gaea. Oh! How rude! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm (y/n), I am 16, and obviously a daughter of Poseidon, I am a prankster, and well sometimes I like to read.... sometimes. And I have a HUGE crush on Leo Valdez. Hes so....... I don't know... Dreamy? I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I spun around and gripped my bracelet (it turns into a sword) to defend myself when I saw Leo and put my defense down.

"Whoa! Hot stuff! Don't hurt the face!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Valdez. Warn me next time will ya?"

"I tried to but you were in your own little world (y/n). What were you thinking about?" He asked.

I blushed not wanting to tell him. "I ... um... I was...."

Then their was a crash. Saved by the bell. Both Leo and I spun around and we saw 2 giant Hydras jump on the ship.Never mind... I would rather have told Leo and let him gloat about it for the rest of his life.  
I pulled off my bracelet and it turned into a sword while Leo pulled out was that a chainsaw? We both charged one Hydra along with Annabeth, Nico, and Piper. Percy, Jason, Frank, and Hazel were charging the other one. I heard Percy yell, "DON'T GO FOR THE HEADS! TRY AND STAB THE BODY!!!"

I tried to duck one of the heads so I could stab it on its underside, but one of the heads grabbed my leg. I screamed. I heard Leo, Percy, and Annabeth yell my name and a.... a chainsaw.... then the monster dropped me and disappeared into golden dust. I was okay.... I felt a burning pain in my leg. Leo ran up next to me and said, "(y/n)! (y/n)! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Leo. I just need some water on my leg."

"YOU HEARD HER!!! GET SOME WATER!!!" Leo yelled at the others as he knelt down next to me cradling my head in his lap. Percy and Jason ran off to get some sea water to put my leg in so it would heal.

"Thank you Leo."

"No. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not dieing."

"Well I kind of want to live." I joked.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Leo continued on ignoring my last comment.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean (y/n).... Is.... I think I love you." He said looking at me totally serious.

"Are you just messing with my head or what, Valdez?"

"No. (y/n). From the moment I saw you I fell in love. Not only with your smile, but your personality, the way you joke around everything! I have loved you from the moment I saw you... (y/f/n)..... Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at Leo in shock for a moment and Leo looked away hurt. I took a deep breath and said, "Of course Leo! I'd LOVE to be your girlfriend."

Leo looked into my eyes then briefly looked at my lips as if asking permission to kiss me. I leaned forward and he closed the distance between us.

It was magical. Just as I imagined it. We pulled apart to cat calls. I turned my head toward the noise blushing. I had been so enthralled in the moment that I hadn't noticed the others come in. I looked at Percy silently looking for approval. He nodded and said, "As long as their are no baby fire users running around any time soon I approve."

Leo and I both blushed. I turned to look at him.

Maybe their would be some baby Leo's and (y/n)'s running around someday.


End file.
